Return to Isla Nublar
by Rubix Cube92
Summary: Ellie had a daughter with Alan but she never told him that he was a father. Instead she lied to both Alan and her daughter Scarlett. Now they are going to meet on the island that started it all and be forced to work together for survival. But is it to late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unlike Jurassic Park 3 Ellie didn't get married and have kids!**_

 _ **Ellie had a daughter with Alan but she never told him that he was a father. Instead she lied to both Alan and her daughter Scarlett. Now they are going to meet on the island that started it all and be forced to work together for survival. But is it to late?**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I was sitting in science class when I got a text from my boyfriend Cody. He had been begging me for days to talk to my mom about Jurassic World. He really wanted to go for Spring Break but my I knew my mom. Ever since dinosaurs supposedly attacked her she hated the idea of Jurassic World. So I knew what her answer would me. Nevertheless I pulled out my phone and read the message.

 _'Did you ask her yet?'_ I read into myself.

I sighed in annoyance I knew how much he wanted to go. All his friends and their girlfriends were going and he was depending on me.

 _'I told you what she will say. She will never allow it_ …' I texted back.

"Miss Sattler, are you paying attention?" My teacher questioned.

I looked up to see the entire class looking at me, all trying to hide their smirks.

"Of course Mr P." I mumbled putting my phone away.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang I jumped up and raced from the classroom. Cody was waiting for me on the other side, and I knew I would have to talk to him about Jurassic World.

"Scar, why can't you just ask your mom? She seems cool she might let you go!" He stated.

I rolled my eyes he didn't know anything about her.

"Cody there is no way she will let me go unless…." I trailed off.

Cody's eyes lit up.

"Unless what?" He pressed.

"Unless I can convincingly lie to her and say we are going somewhere else." I replied.

"You would lie to her? Just so you can go to a theme park?" Cody gasped.

I leaned over, pulled him close and kiss him. He was still catching his breath when I let him go.

"Leave it to me." I smiled as I headed off home.

* * *

"You want to go camping? For Spring Break?" Mom questioned.

She was looking at me with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Well yeah, I mean all my friends are going it might be fun. Who knows I might enjoy it." I replied.

Mom arched her eyebrows.

"Who is going again?" She asked.

"Cody, Lily, Mickey, Justin and Charlotte." I told her.

Mom remained silent as she considered her response. I was becoming increasingly nervous as I thought she knew I was lying.

"I guess that could be ok." She finally replied.

 _'It worked!'_ The little voice in my head exclaimed.

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yes really. You know Scarlett I'm not a complete downer. I know you want to be with your friends and have fun. I was young once, I just thought you would try and talk me into letting you go to Jurassic World." Mom said.

I felt a twinge of guilt as mom continued.

"I'm just glad you agreed with me about it being a bad idea." She smiled as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Yeah….." I whispered as I let her go.

"Why don't you go tell Cody you can go? Dinner will be another 10 minutes." She told me.

I nodded in response and headed upstairs to my room.

* * *

Closing the door behind me I let out a sigh of relief. I felt bad about lying but it would be worse to ask. Mom would never let me go and everyone would think I was a buzz kill. Not to mention I would let Cody down. He would want to stay with me and I couldn't do that to him on his birthday. So I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Good news!" I grinned as he answer his FaceTime.

"No way!" He laughed.

"How the hell did you convince her?" He added.

"A little white lie….She thinks we are going camping." I explained.

"A little white lie never hurt anyone. I knew you could do it Scar. This is going to be so great because you know what?" He asked.

I couldn't help laugh at his enthusiasm as he reached for something.

"What?" I asked.

"I already bought the tickets. I knew you would convince your mom but it would take ages. So I booked the tickets in advance because it's a busy time so….We are VIP baby!" He announced.

"VIP? VIP? I have never been a VIP in my life!" I giggled.

"This is going to be amazing!" I smiled.

"Yeah it is and it is only 2 days away." Cody replied.

Before I could reply mom called me for dinner.

"Got to go, see you tomorrow in school." I said ending the call.

As I headed down to dinner I couldn't help but feel incredibly excited about our trip. All I had to do was keep it secret until then…..

* * *

 _ **Two days later.**_

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mom asked for the 100th time.

"Yes I have everything!" I complained.

"You will call when you arrive?" She added.

"Mom!" I hissed in embarrassment.

"Scarlett I'm just making sure you are safe and know you can call me at any time." She replied.

"I know mom now can I please, please go?" I begged.

"Yes you can go." Mom finally said.

I gave her once last hug before getting into the front seat next to Cody.

"Bye Mrs S!" He called back as he took off.

* * *

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

Once the kids were gone I pulled out my phone and called the one person I had been waiting to speak to. I hadn't seen him in years but he called me as soon as Jurassic World opened the previous year. We both had our concerns and now my daughter was gone for a few days we had arranged to go to the park.

"Alan?" I said, as there was a rustling.

"Sorry Ellie can't get used to this touch screen…Seems to be working now." He remarked.

"You ready to go in the morning?" He added.

"Yes I'm ready….." I trailed off.

"Did Scarlett get away ok?" He asked.

It was strange hearing him mention her name. He asked once was he her father and I did the worst thing imaginable. I lied. Alan never wanted kids he made that clear however after the events of Isla Nublar I thought he changed.

I was wrong. We dated for another 5 years but eventually ended things. I found out I was pregnant a few months later. By that stage Alan and I had become friends and I didn't want to ruin that. So I told him it was a fling and that was it. He accepted it, and I never told him or Scarlett the truth.

However the truth always comes out and not always in the best way or time….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts I love hearing them. :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

Arriving on the island brought back more bad memories than good. Of course it looked completely different with all the rides and attractions open, but it still held nightmares for Alan and myself.

"You sure you want to be here?" Alan whispered to me as we got off the boat.

I nodded in response.

"Definitely I don't want what happened to us to happen again. Especially not to a bunch of kids." I replied.

* * *

Once off the boat we headed to the hotel where Alan had booked two rooms. Unfortunately when we got to reception there was a mix up in the booking and there was only one room left.

"I'm really sorry….I hope this isn't going to be awkward…." Alan sighed as we headed to our room.

"Its not your fault, besides we won't be spending much time in the room." I assured him.

Just as we closed the door to the room my phone rang. Reading the caller ID I was relieved to see it was my daughter.

"Scarlett what part of calling when you arrived did you not understand?" I questioned.

"Hello to you to mom!" Scarlett replied sarcastically.

"Did you get there ok? Is it nice and safe?" I asked ignoring her attitude.

I heard Scarlett sigh dramatically.

"Yes we got here fine, it's as nice as it can be for a camp sight and as for safe…." She trailed off.

This concerned me.

"Is it safe?" I pressed.

"Sure." She finally answered and I knew she was lying.

"Scarlett!" I complained.

"Got to go mom bye." She said ending the call quickly.

* * *

I tossed the phone onto the bed in frustration just as Alan was coming from the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" He asked concerned.

"She's lying to me about something." I told him.

A smirk appeared on Alan's face.

"Ellie she is a teenager its kind of in their nature to lie. I'm sure she is fine." He tried to assure me.

I nodded in response but the fact she lied was still on my mind.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

We had been on the island a day and so far it was amazing. Being VIP'S meant we didn't have to wait in lines and could go on the rides and get into the attractions in front of everyone else. Not only that but we had a penthouse in the hotel thanks to Cody's rich parents.

However the thrill of the park wasn't enough for the guys and I now found myself sneaking out of the hotel into the park after hours.

"Guys this isn't a good idea….." I hissed as we climbed over another fence.

Mickey had is laptop with him and due to his hacking skills was making their system look like a video game. He was able to get us through all the security fences with ease.

"Stop being such a party pooper, we told you to stay behind!" Justin snapped.

I looked to Cody for some backup but he was agreeing with the others so I fell silent. We walked silently through the park avoiding the few walking guards as we did. Eventually we found ourselves at the gyrosphere area.

"What do you say we go for a ride in the restricted area?" Mickey grinned.

"Absolutely!" Everyone cheered but me.

Climbing into the gyrosphere next to Cody I couldn't help getting a bad feeling. However not wanting to be accused of being a party pooper again I didn't voice my concerns. Even as Cody hacked his way into the restricted area I bit my lip but I was starting to feel sick.

* * *

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

Making our way to the Jurassic World Science Labs where Alan was invited was like a blast to the past. The setup was very similar to Jurassic Park and even Doctor Henry Wu was back working there.

"Well I never thought I would see you two again let alone back on this island!" He greeted as we walked in.

"Just here to make a few assessments, don't want things to go wrong again." I replied.

Wu nodded but I got the impression he had those concerns as well. That or he was hiding something that meant the risks were higher.

"So what is different this time? What makes everyone here think things wont go wrong?" Alan questioned.

However before Wu could answer an alarm went off.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means someone unauthorised has entered a restricted area." Wu told us.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

The alarm was deafening and there was no sign of Mickey stopping it.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" I cried.

"Shut up!" Mickey yelled as he frantically typed.

He was mid way typing when we heard security guards in the distance.

"Run!" Cody exclaimed.

"What no, stay here and we can get out of here with the security." I protested.

However I felt Cody grab my wrist and before long we were sprinting through unknown territory.

* * *

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

Wu lead us to the security control room where he wanted to investigate the current satiation. As he asked the guard to put up the footage we were all surprised to see 6 teenagers jumping fences and finally getting into the gyrosphere ride.

"Don't you have extensive security software? How can 6 kids get this far?" Alan remarked.

"We do but one of them has a laptop and is very talented at hacking." The guard replied.

As we continued to watch the screen one of the girls in the group turned and looked up at the camera. In that moment my heart stopped…..

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

Panting and out of breath we skidded to a halt in the middle of the trees.

"W-W-Why stop n-n-n-now!" I panted.

However Cody and Mickey who were in front of me didn't reply. Instead they started to edge backwards. It wasn't until I could see what they were looking at did I do the same. Unfortunately every group has a screamer and as soon as Charlotte saw the dinosaur she let out the loudest scream I have ever heard.

The dinosaur made eye contact with out and my blood ran cold….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

I pulled out my phone the minute I saw my daughter on the screen. My heart was pounding and increased every time the phone went unanswered.

"Come on, come on!" I whispered.

It was no use the phone went to voicemail.

I turned my attention back to the screen were we saw the kids starting to run.

"What the hell are they doing?" Alan yelled.

I couldn't respond I was too worried to even attempt to speak.

"They probably think they will get into trouble for what they did." Wu answered instead.

I felt Alan put a comforting arm around me as we watched the kids vanish from camera view.

"Ellie don't worry they will be fine." He stated like he knew it was a fact.

"I want to go out there and help your team look." I told Wu.

"That's not really my call…" He trailed off.

"Then tell whoever's call it is that's where they can find me." I snapped as I stormed off.

Alan followed closely behind as I made my way towards the exit.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

We had hidden from the dinosaur that was following us, or should I say the dinosaur we lost sight off. Crouched down behind some bushes all I could hear was heavy breathing and whimpers of fear. Everything was dead silent until my phone began to ring.

Panic set in as I fumbled to get it out of my pocket. With shaky hands I managed to end the call from my mom. Unfortunately it was too late and the dinosaur found us.

Everything happened so quickly. All I remember was a painfully scratch to my arm followed by someone screaming and a falling sensation. After that blackness took over.

* * *

"Scarlett, Scarlett please wake up!" Someone was crying as they shook me.

I slowly opened my eyes praying it was all a nightmare as I did. It wasn't as reality soon set back in. Charlotte was hunched over me her hands placed on my shoulder as she shook me.

"Thank god!" She sighed as I sat up.

"W-W-Where are t-t-the others?" I mumbled as I looked at the makeshift bandage on my arm.

"Cody ran off, I don't know what happened Lily and Mickey and Justin….J-J-Justin i-i-is d-d-d-dead!" Charlotte sobbed.

I instinctively reached over and pulled her in for a hug. She was sobbing so hard I thought she would never stop.

"Charlie, Charlie we have to get out of here. We can't sit here like a meal ticket." I finally stated.

A look of sheer terror and horror crossed her face.

"W-What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"While you were out….the power…..something happened…it might have been Mickey I don't know but everything went dark…" Charlotte explained.

Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"They are all out, the dinosaurs are free in the park!" I cried.

Charlotte nodded in response as her eyes filled up.

"W-W-We should have listened to y-y-you!" She said.

Before I could say anything else there was a flash of lightening followed by thunder.

"We need to move now!" I cried as I jumped to my feet.

* * *

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

"What the hell do you mean you are calling off the search? My daughter is out there not to mention the loss of power!" I yelled.

The security guard rolled his eyes like I was insane.

"Lady listen we have to evacuate the park and make it look like there isn't a problem. Do you know how hard that is going to be with the media? They always assume the worst. My job just got a whole lot more complicated thanks to your daughter and her little friends. So if you will excuse me I have more important things to worry about!" He snapped.

Alan was about to pin the jerk to the wall but I stopped him.

"Let him go Alan he isn't going to help either way." I sighed.

I could feel the tears threaten to return but I manage to stop them before they fell.

"If you want to leave this island I suggest you go now. In an hours time you will be the only ones left here until morning when we can assess the situation better." The guard informed us before he left.

* * *

"I'm not leaving here Alan but I understand if you want to go." I mumbled.

Alan reached over and cupped my head in his hands.

"I'm going nowhere until I know Scarlett is safe." He smiled.

I couldn't lie to him anymore the words where playing on my lips all I had to do was say them.

"Alan there is something…" I began to say but got cut off when we saw someone running up to the security gate.

"Scarlett?" I heard Alan say as he raced to let whoever was coming towards us in.

It wasn't Scarlett instead there was a very dirty and out of breath Cody standing in front of us.

"Cody?" I gasped.

"Mrs S? W-W-What are you d-d-doing here?" He stuttered.

I didn't get a chance to say anything to him as Alan grabbed him but the shoulder.

"Where the hell are your friends? More importantly Scarlett your girlfriend?" He questioned.

"I-I-I-I…..I-I-I-I d-d-don't know I r-r-ran a-a-away when the b-b-big g-guy showed up…" Cody stuttered in response.

Alan glared at him.

"You ran away and left your friends in danger?" He hissed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry ok? I was scared and when Scarlett got h-h-hit I p-panicked….." Cody cried.

Alan tossed Cody to the door.

"Get out of here they are evacuating the island." He sighed.

Cody nodded and ran off clearly terrified.

* * *

"Waste of space that kid, how could he leave his friends?" Alan remarked.

However I didn't reply, I couldn't. Thanks to Cody I now knew my daughter was alone and injured while dinosaurs hunted her.

"Alan lets get moving I need to find Scarlett now!" I stated as panic threatened to take over.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

Rain was pouring down and with every step I felt dizzier and dizzier. Eventually I had to stop.

"You ok? You don't look well." Charlotte said as we stood under a large tree for some cover.

"Dizzy." I mumbled as I collapsed onto the wet ground.

"Probably from hitting your head and the blood loss." Charlotte sighed as she sat next to me.

"What dinosaurs was that anyway? It was huge!" She asked.

"That wasn't a big dinosaur a big dinosaur is a T-Rex. I don't even think the ones we saw were the most dangerous." I replied.

"Oh well that's comforting." Charlotte laughed.

"Sorry." I said joining her laughter.

However out laughter was short lived and after dozing off a little we were awoken by the sound of breaking branches….

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts they mean a lot :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

We jumped to our feet, as the sound got closer. I wanted to run but I was too dizzy to even see what direction was our best bet. Charlotte was holding me up as we waited to see what was going to appear. Both of us silently praying it was help.

"Scarlett?" We heard someone whisper.

"That sounds like…" I trailed off as my mom and Alan came into view.

I couldn't believe it. It was better than I had been praying for. As soon as mom saw us she raced forward and pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug.

"W-W-What are you doing here?" I asked as she let me go slightly.

Mom ignored me and inspected for injuries when she saw my arm I could see worry written all over her face.

"Come on we have a jeep with us, I want to look at that arm of yours closer." Mom said as her and Alan led us to the jeep.

"Mrs S it is so good to see you." Charlotte smiled as we reached the car.

"It's good to see you two as well." Mom replied.

Charlotte got into the front so mom could get in next to me. As soon as we were all in the jeep safely Alan wasted no time in speeding off.

Mom gently took my arm in her hands as she pulled off the makeshift bandage. By now it was soaking wet and dirty.

"That's pretty deep." Mom commented as she pulled out a first aid kit from under the seat.

"What type of dinosaur was it?" Alan asked.

"A big scary one!" Charlotte exaggerated slightly.

"I think maybe a dilophosaurus?" I clarified.

"You were lucky then, in more ways than one. If they had spit on you..." Alan began before stopping himself. He clearly realised Charlotte was on the verge of tears.

I couldn't help a small snigger at the look on Alan's face, he really didn't know how to act around a kids.

Mom took my temporary distraction as the perfect opportunity to pour something on my arm that stung like hell.

"What the hell was that?" I complained.

"Sorry honey but I needed to clean it." Mom smiled.

I was about to complain further when Alan slammed on the breaks. The car skidded to a halt throwing us all forward.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Mom questioned.

The rain was still coming down pretty heavily and the car was steaming up.

"We can't go any further in the car." Alan replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Tree is blocking the way we came. We are not going off path so we need to walk." He said.

"Ok well let me finish putting this bandage on….." Mom began to say but a loud roar cut her off.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as the ground began to shake beneath us.

"Everyone remain calm and don't move." Alan said calmly.

Another roar echoed through the trees and next thing we knew a giant T-Rex was standing in front of us. My heart was racing and I couldn't breath properly. Mom reached over and took my hand in hers but it was little comfort.

The T-Rex approached the jeep and before we knew what hit us we were on our side. Glass sprayed us as we collided with the ground.

We need to get out of here." Mom said to Alan.

Alan nodded in agreement. Mom and Charlotte were the closest to the way out so Alan gestured for them to go.

"Ellie as soon as you get out take Charlotte and head for the trees. If you wait for us you will be seen. We wont be far behind so make sure you get away." Alan instructed.

I could see mom was about to protest but Alan gave her a look and she reluctantly agreed.

"Don't die on me ok?" I whispered as mom hoisted herself up and out the window of the car.

"I'm going nowhere." Mom assured me.

Next thing I knew she was gone.

"Ok kid we are next." Alan said as he boosted me up to the window.

* * *

Once outside the rain hit me like ice and I was suddenly freezing. I couldn't see mom or Charlotte anywhere. Thankfully I felt Alan put a comforting arm around me as we headed towards the trees where we could see mom and Charlotte waiting.

However just before we reached them I felt Alan arm go across me and stop me in my tracks. Mom gave him a confused look so he mouthed something to her. She hesitated at first but eventually she grabbed Charlotte and ran off.

"Where is she…." I began to say but Alan covered my mouth and pulled me in the opposite direction from mom.

"Alan what is going on?" I whispered.

"Raptors." He replied in a hushed voice.

* * *

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

It took a lot for me to go in the opposite direction from my daughter but the moment Alan mouthed 'Raptors' to me I knew it was best to split up. So I grabbed Charlotte and went to find somewhere safe to hide.

"Will we be safe here?" Charlotte asked as we huddled inside an old tin hut.

"Safer." I mumbled.

A short silence fell before Charlotte decided to break it.

"She didn't want to come you know…..We talked her into it…" She mumbled.

"It's fine." I replied bluntly.

"Guess we are learning the hard way huh?" Charlotte sighed.

"I guess so." I remarked.

Another silence fell.

* * *

 _ **Alan's Point of View**_

We found a small shelter next to a waterfall to hide in. Scarlett was absolutely freezing by the time we got inside I had to wrap my jacket around her. Once inside she huddled next to me for extra heat.

"Thanks for coming for me." She whispered sleepily.

"Don't mention it kid." I replied awkwardly.

Scarlett snuggled into my side as she yawned from exhaustion. It was then I remembered her injured arm.

"Hey let me put something around that." I instructed.

Scarlett didn't protest as she flopped her arm across my legs. She was clearly drained and as I wrapped a bit of cloth from my shirt around her arm she fell asleep. As soon as I was finished I repositioned her so she could lie comfortably across me. Much to my surprise I fell asleep to only to be woken a few hours later by Ellie…..

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts the mean a lot :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to you who have reviewed, favourited and followed so far it means a lot :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

It was a sight I never thought I would see. My daughter and her father lying having a peaceful sleep together.

"If only they knew." I whispered to myself before walking over to Alan.

I gently shook him awake. It took a few attempts but eventually he opened his eyes.

"W-W-What time is it?" He yawned.

He tried to sit up before realising Scarlett was still fast asleep on top of him.

"A little after 4 in the morning." I told him.

"Any sign of help?" He asked.

I shook my head in response. The look on his face mirrored how I was feeling and it wasn't good.

"Where is the other kid? Charlotte isn't it?" He questioned.

"The other two kids from the group found us. Mickey and Lily. Charlotte left with them apparently Mickey knows the way out. I tried to stop them but they didn't listen. They kept insisting they knew what they were in for and that they would send help back to us." I sighed.

Alan scoffed in disbelief.

"They really think a laptop and the Internet will save them? Christ, are they even getting a signal?" He remarked.

I shrugged in response just as Scarlett started to stir.

* * *

"Morning honey." I smiled as she pushed herself off Alan.

She didn't reply instead she just mumbled something before getting to her feet.

"Scarlett why don't you answer your mother? I mean she did come to rescue you?" Alan asked.

"Alan its fine." I tried to assure him but he continued to look at Scarlett waiting on a reply.

"Can we just get out of here?" Scarlett finally said.

I nodded in response.

"Sure." I smiled as I made my way passed her into the dim light.

Alan came out close behind me followed by Scarlett who had just noticed her friend's absence.

* * *

"Mom where the hell is Charlie?" She cried.

"She left me and went off with Lily and Mickey." I told her.

Scarlett's eyes widened in disbelief.

"They are alive?" She gasped.

"Yes they are no thanks to their stupidity. Oh and now that we are on the subject what were you thinking? You lied to me, you went behind my back and did the one thing I asked you not to do!" I scolded.

Alan stood opened mouthed as if trying to think of a way to defuse the situation. Scarlett was glaring at me.

"You are one to talk. I mean what the hell are you doing here? You said this place should never have opened that it was dangerous and unsafe. So why are you here its not like you knew I was!" She snapped.

"Ladies why don't we save this for later when there are no dinosaurs looking to eat us!" Alan interrupted.

We both ignored him.

"I'm the mother here not you, so if I go somewhere I don't allow you that's my call. I came here to make sure what happened to Alan and I in Jurassic Park would never happen again. Never in a million years did I think our daughter would…" I said before realising what had slipped out.

Scarlett's mouth fell open as her eyes filled up.

"What did you just say?" Alan gasped.

"I-I-I-I…" I was lost for words.

Nothing I could say would make things any better but I could make them a lot worse.

"Scarlett is my daughter?" Alan asked.

"I can't handle this right now…." Scarlett choked as she raced off.

Alan shot me a look I couldn't even read before jogging off after Scarlett. I could do nothing but follow slowly behind.

* * *

However as I walked the path they ran in, an ear-piercing scream gave me reason to run after them.

I ended up running right into Alan who was standing as still as a statue. Looking around I saw Scarlett a few metres ahead. Alan was making the shushing action to her. It was only then I saw a dinosaur I didn't recognise lurking just ahead.

Alan slowly crept towards Scarlett as soon as he was close enough he scooped her up and ran back towards me. Alan was deadly silently until he took his last few steps. When all of a sudden he tripped over a rock. Both him and Scarlett hit the ground causing the dinosaur to look up and catch sight of us.

I raced over and helped them up before we all took off at a sprint. I don't know how long we ran for. All I knew was the unknown dinosaur was hot on our tails the entire time. We ran as far as we could until we hit a dead end and a steep waterfall.

* * *

"We need to jump!" Alan instructed.

"W-W-What no!" Scarlett protested.

"Kid it will be fine, just trust me ok?" Alan begged.

Scarlett slowly nodded in response.

"Ellie go now." Alan ordered.

I gave them both a last look before jumping off the edge. As soon as I made it to the surface I looked up for any sign of Alan and Scarlett. However all I could see was Scarlett plunging into the water, there was no sign of Alan.

* * *

 _ **Alan's Point of View**_

As soon as Ellie jumped I turned to Scarlett, my Scarlett as I had just recently been told. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen the similarities before. She had my nose and chin. However I didn't have time to waste so I ushered her over to the edge.

"You're next." I told her.

I could see she was incredibly nervous but nerves were not something we had time for.

"I can't." She whispered as she peered over the edge.

"I don't even like diving." She admitted.

I could hear the dinosaur getting closer and next thing I knew it was in front of us.

"Kid I'm sorry." I said before pushing her over the edge.

After that I dove to the side to avoid the jaws of a beast…..

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts they mean a lot :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Scarlett's Point of View**_

I was sinking and sinking fast. I couldn't get to the surface despite my best efforts. I felt like my chest was about to explode as I struggled to get up for air. As I hit the bottom my head collided with something hard and I saw spots. Finally I tired and I could feel myself losing the fight. I began drifting, my eyes slowly closed and I lost consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Alan's Point of View**_

I narrowly escaped the huge dinosaur that was after us. However it now stood in the way of the others and me. I looked around for another way over the waterfall but it was no use. So I did the only thing I could I ran. I ran as fast as I could until I finally found a different way down. I immediately started the climb down before the dinosaur caught up with me and finished me off.

* * *

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

There was no sign of her. I saw her jump but she didn't come up.

"Scarlett?" I yelled as I swam over to where she fell.

I looked around but there was no sign of her.

"Scarlett?" I cried again when she didn't reply.

After a second time and getting no response I went under the water to find her. Swimming further and further down I was horrified to see her floating to the surface, not breathing. I swam over and grabbed her, pulling her up as fast as I could. Once I had her on dry land I started CPR.

"Come on honey wake up!" I whispered as I waited for her to breath.

Nothing.

"Come on Scarlett!" I begged as I forced more air into her lungs.

Nothing.

"You are not doing this to me or your father!" I yelled as I pushed down on her chest.

* * *

This time there was something. She moved, and then she started to move more. Next thing I knew she was choking. I helped her sit up and she coughed up the water that was in her lungs.

"Thank god!" I sighed as I pulled her into a hug.

However much to my dismay she pushed me away and got to her feet.

"Where is Alan?" She questioned.

It was only then I realised he hadn't followed Scarlett down.

"Where is he?" Scarlett questioned.

"I don't know." I told her as I looked up to where we jumped from.

"The dinosaur…..it was right in front of us…" Scarlett told me.

"Alan pushed me over….. Oh god what if it got him?" She yelled.

Before I could reply there was a loud roar that echoed through the trees.

"We need to get away from here." I said as I reached over and pulled Scarlett towards the trees.

Once again she shrugged me off.

"We can't just leave what if he is up there and needs help!" She snapped.

"He knows how to look after himself. I promise once I have you somewhere safe I will go back and look for him. Right now I don't want you getting killed out here." I replied.

Scarlett glared at me.

"I'm not a little kid mom I can look after myself. All I am asking you to do is come back with me and look for Alan. Or should I call him dad now? You know seeing as how you kept that little secret my whole life." She hissed.

"Stop being such a bratty teenager. You shouldn't even be on this island. If it wasn't for you and your friends none of this would have happened and Alan would be safe right now!" I lectured.

Scarlett glared at me again.

"In that case I release you of your parental duty. Don't feel obliged to look after me anymore. I don't need or want your help I always hated you anyway!" She screamed before storming off.

* * *

I didn't follow at least not straight away her words hurt me in more ways than I ever thought possible. Instead I hung back and followed from a distance. I couldn't fight with her anymore it was getting us nowhere. However acting like a teenager myself got me no further and I ended up losing Scarlett from hanging back too much.

"Shit." I cursed as I looked around for any sign of her.

It was then I saw a set of eyes watching me and this time it was a dinosaur I recognised.

'Raptors.' I thought to myself.

* * *

 _ **Alan's Point of View**_

I stopped for a breather as I jumped the last few inches to the ground. My leg was killing me from avoiding the dinosaur and I needed a break. I knew Ellie would have taken Scarlett somewhere safe. So when I saw Scarlett standing in front of me I panicked.

"Kid where is your mom?" I questioned.

Scarlett ignored me as she slowly approached.

"Are you ok? Can you walk?" She asked.

"Scarlett where is your mother?" I asked again fearing the worst.

"She's fine, at least she was when I left her." Scarlett mumbled.

I arched my eyebrows and did the best 'dad look' I could manage. Scarlett shifted uncomfortably as if trying to think of a good response.

"We had a fight and….." She trailed off.

I sighed I knew what she was going to say. It was something I did to Ellie myself a long time ago.

"You said something you regretted? And now you think your mom wont forgive you?" I said finished her sentence.

Scarlett slowly nodded as she looked at the ground. I got to my feet and walked over to her, putting my hands on her shoulder as I did.

"Kid your mom loves you no matter what you say to her. Yes you can hurt her and upset her but at the end of the day she will always be there for you. Ellie would never turn her back on you." I assured her.

Scarlett slowly looked up and I could see tears in her eyes. In that moment she reminded me so much of Ellie the day we called things quit. Little did I know then Scarlett was already in existence.

"You think so?" She mumbled.

"I know so…A-And so will I…..That's if you want me t-t-to be?" I asked hesitantly.

A small smile crossed Scarlett's face.

"I would like that…dad." She smirked.

That word that one word was something I never thought anyone would call me. What took me more by surprise was the fact I liked it. No scratch that I love the way it sounded. What made it even better was Ellie being her mom.

"Thanks kid." I laughed pulling her in for a hug as I did.

However we didn't get very long in our father daughter bonding as there was a loud scream from somewhere in the trees.

"Mom?" Scarlett yelled in horror…..

 _ **Please let me know your thoughts they mean a lot :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

I was running as fast as I could in whatever direction took me away from the raptors. I had only seen one so far but I knew the others wouldn't be far. So I did the only thing I could do, I ran. Every so often I looked back to see where the raptor was and if Scarlett was near me but I couldn't see either. Too busy looking behind me I collided with something in front of me or should I say someone.

"Charlotte?" I gasped when I got back to my feet.

Offering her a hand up I was surprised to see she was crying. From her appearance it was clear she was attacked.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"I-I-I don't k-k-know I thing the d-dinosaurs got them!" She cried.

I knew she was probably right, the raptors were hunters and they were smart.

"Come on we need to get out of here!" I said as I took her by the arm.

"W-Where is Scarlett?" She questioned as I helped her over a fallen tree.

"Safe I hope." I mumbled.

* * *

 _ **Alan's Point of View**_

"Mom! Mom!" Scarlett was screaming.

I caught up with her and put my hand over her mouth.

"Sssshhhhh" I whispered.

"Kid you need to be quiet. It could be raptors hunting her and if it is then chances are there still in the area." I explained.

Scarlett nodded in response as we continued in the direction Ellie was last in.

However a few feet ahead I could see someone hanging from a tree. Clearly they were dead. I hoped Scarlett didn't see them, but she did.

"Oh god she's dead!" She yelled before running off towards the tree.

Still trying to walk on my injured leg I struggled to catch up to her. By the time I did she was climbing up the tree.

* * *

"Kid it's not your mom!" I told her.

I thought that would have been obvious given they were wearing different clothes. It was then I remembered Scarlett's friends.

"It's Lily." Scarlett sobbed as she reached her dead friend.

It was a tough sight to see. Scarlett was distraught about her friend and there was nothing I could do to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry about your friend kid." I sighed.

"I've known her for 10 years." Scarlett told me.

I didn't know what to say. Ellie would have known but I didn't have a clue. Scarlett must have sensed this as she climbed down from the tree.

"Let's go find mom." She mumbled, wiping her cheeks as she did.

I didn't know what to do so I put my arm around her shoulder for some form of comfort.

* * *

We walked for what felt like miles and it was beginning to get dark again. That's when we heard another scream.

"That's just ahead of us." Scarlett whispered.

I nodded in response as we quickened our steps. Coming into a small clearing I immediately recognised where we stood.

"Jurassic Park…." I gasped.

Scarlett's eyes widened.

"Thee park? The original?" She questioned.

Another scream pierced the air. The scream sent shivers up my spine and without thinking I raced towards what was certain danger.

"Scarlett stay out here and do not follow me!" I yelled back to my daughter.

* * *

Once inside the entrance I saw Ellie and Charlotte cornered by the raptors. I looked around for something to help them with when something caught my eye. There was a huge bone lying in the middle of floor. I crept over and grabbed it before slowly trying to approach the raptors.

However sneaking up on a dinosaur is impossible and one of them whipped around when I was right behind it. I could see Ellie's eyes widen in fear as one of them turned its attention to me. I started to back away but as I did the dinosaur followed.

"Shit." I cursed as I stumbled over another bone.

I started to swing the one I had in my hand but it was of no use. Finally I tossed it aside and looked for something else to help. That's when it happened.

* * *

Scarlett came crashing through the backdoor in an old Jurassic Park jeep. She sped towards the two dinosaurs nearest the girls first. Surprisingly it scared them and they backed away slightly. However it was just enough time for Ellie and Charlotte to climb into the jeep along with her.

Once they were safely inside Scarlett came for me and scared the next Raptor off. Unfortunately they weren't spooked for long causing Scarlett to put her foot to the gas. We sped off to the smell of burning rubber, crashed through the front doors, down the steps and into the trees once again.

"Where the hell did you get this?" I asked.

"Found it in the building next door." She told me as she sped up more.

"I told you not to move." I smirked.

"No you said stay out here and don't follow me. Technically I only disobeyed you a little." She retorted with a huge grin.

* * *

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

It was dark when we arrived at the old helicopter pad. There was a small shelter there that we decided to spend the night in. Charlotte and Scarlett where huddled inside giving me the opportunity to talk to Alan.

"How is she?" I asked as we stood outside.

"Honestly I think she really needs her mom." He replied.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Ellie I'm serious, the kid was beating herself up about your fight. You know she didn't mean it." He added.

I didn't reply instead I just stood there absent-mindedly rubbing my hands up and down my arms to keep warm. Alan instinctively took of his jacket and put it around me.

"Always looking after me." I laughed as I pulled the jacket closer to me.

I didn't see what was coming next. Alan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. I was surprised at first but eventually found myself returning the embrace.

* * *

The noise of someone clearing their throat was the next thing I heard. Alan pulled away quickly clearly embraced. He was even more embraced when he saw it was Scarlett.

"Mind if I interrupt?" Scarlett smirked.

"N-N-No…." Alan stuttered before ducking into the building bright red.

"Mom can we talk?" Scarlett asked once he was gone.

"I think we need to." I sighed…..

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts :-)**_

 _ **Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, followed and favourited so far it means a lot :-D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**No Copyright Intended!**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

I stood waiting for my daughter to speak. She was shifting uncomfortably and I could tell she was trying to think of something. Finally I had to break the silence for her.

"I know you didn't mean it honey." I smiled.

"What you said earlier. You were mad and upset and with every reason to be." I added.

Scarlett looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I could tell she was relieved I spoke first. She reached over and threw her arms around me as she started to cry.

"I r-r-really a-a-am sorry…." She mumbled into my shoulder.

I held her tight as she continued to cry.

"I know honey me to. I should never have kept who your dad was a secret. I should have told both you and Alan." I admitted.

Scarlett nodded in response as she pulled away slightly.

"Yeah you should have told us…..But at least we know now." She said with a small smile.

"Can you forgive me for not telling you?" I asked, afraid of her response.

Much to my surprise she smiled and nodded.

"Forgiven." She laughed.

I gently wiped away the last of her tears as a silence fell. Not an awkward one like before but a nice happy silence. We had been standing looking up at the sky for about 10 minutes when I noticed Scarlett shivering.

"Come on we will be warmed in the shelter." I said leading her into the small shelter.

* * *

Alan was starting a small fire for extra heat while Charlotte dozed against the wall.

"Everything ok?" Alan asked as Scarlett and myself sat next to him.

I nodded in response.

"Yeah we worked out our issues." Scarlett clarified.

"I'm glad to here." Alan smiled.

* * *

 _ **Alan's Point of View**_

We had been at the helicopter shelter for a few hours now and the others had all fallen asleep. I chose to stay awake in case anything decided to sneak up on us. However the island had fallen silent and I couldn't hear anything not even the sound of rescue. I was turning to go back inside when I saw Scarlett come outside yawning.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

She clearly didn't see me as she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." I smirked.

"Um it's fine I just didn't see you. What are you doing out here anyway?" She questioned.

"Looking for any sign of rescue." I told her.

A look of disappointment crossed her face at the realisation nobody had come to save us.

"I'm sure they are on their way." I added, trying to comfort her.

"No there not. I mean they don't even know if we are alive. They have probably assumed the worst." Scarlett sighed.

"Kid, don't think like that, they will come for us." I tried to assure her.

* * *

However Scarlett was no longer listening to me. Her eyes were fixed on a power tower that was just ahead of us.

"I bet you I could get that to work." She whispered more to herself than me.

"What?" I remarked.

"That!" She said pointing in the direction of the tower.

"You think you can get that to work?" I questioned.

Scarlett glared at me.

"I'm full of surprises, and yes I don't think it will be that hard….." She trailed off.

Without warning she took off in the direction of the tower. Once at the base she stopped and turned to me.

"If I get that to work then we can contact help from the old park. I saw some old equipment in the garage that just needs power." She explained.

"Scarlett this isn't a good idea. All we have to do is wait here and someone will turn up to save us. This is too dangerous!" I protested.

But it was no use and while I was in the middle of my objections Scarlett began to climb the tower.

* * *

"Kid, get down!" I yelled as she climbed higher and higher.

She ignored me.

"Scarlett, get down now!" I hissed.

She ignored me again. It wasn't until an alarm blared out of nowhere did she look back down. Realisation hit me like a tone of bricks.

"It's the rescue team. The power is coming back on!" I cried.

"Jump!" I yelled at Scarlett.

"Jump!" I yelled again when she didn't move.

By the time she decided to jump it was to late. The power went on and she got shocked falling to the ground on the other side before I could even catch her.

"Scarlett, come on kid wake up!" I whispered as I tried to wake her up.

* * *

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

I was just starting to wake up when I heard it. The sound of helicopters heading in our direction. I jumped awake and raced outside just in time to see one landing.

"My god is it good to see help arrive." I laughed as a team jumped off the helicopter.

"It's good to see you alive. Is it just the two of you?" One of the squad asked.

It was then I noticed the absence of Scarlett and Alan. Charlotte was behind me already being attended to.

"Wait, you mean you haven't got Dr Grant and my daughter?" I gasped.

The man shook his head.

"We just arrived." He told me.

* * *

My heart felt like it stopped. I was looking around for any sign of Alan and Scarlett when I saw him. Alan was running towards the helicopter with Scarlett in his arms. Judging by the way her head was dropped to the side I knew she was unconscious.

I raced over to the helicopter Alan was at to see what had happened. When I got there they had already opened Scarlett's top and had the defibrillator out.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled.

However the only response he got was a long drawn out beep…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts they mean a lot :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok so here is chapter 9, hope you enjoy :-)**_

 _ **No Copyright Intended**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Ellie's Point of View**_

"Clear!" The doctor yelled again.

Scarlett's was unresponsive for a second time. I was sobbing by this point, I didn't even realise Alan had put a reassuring arm over my shoulders. He to had tears in his eyes as he watched on.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled more desperately.

However this time there was a response. The heart monitor beeped and Scarlett's heart was once again working.

"We need to get her out of here now!" The doctor ordered.

Alan and myself were about to climb onto the helicopter but the doctor stopped us.

"I'm afraid you can't come in this helicopter." He informed us.

"W-W-Why?" I stuttered.

"Because if anything else happens your daughter I don't want two worrying parents with me. You can go in the next helicopter, we are both going to the same place." The doctor replied before pulling the door closed.

Seconds later they took off.

* * *

"Come on let's get out of here." Alan whispered as he led me to the other helicopter.

Charlotte was sitting with a blanket around her shoulders and a phone pressed to her ear. I could just make out the cries of a woman on the other end. It was obviously the sound of a relieved mother. I could only pray my own daughter was alive when I got to her.

"Scarlett will be fine." Alan assured me as we took off.

"You don't know that." I mumbled.

"Yes I do because Ellie Sattler is her mother." Alan smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh at his pathetic attempt at assurance.

"Yeah her mother who couldn't figure out her daughter was lying to her. I should have known she was try something like this, I could have stopped her getting to this god forsaken island!" I cried.

"Ellie she is a teenager, and besides if she didn't come here I wouldn't know she was mine. She wouldn't know I was her dad and we never would have you know….." Alan trailed off.

I gently punched him in the stomach as I tried to hide my smirk.

"That was pretty nice…." I admitted.

* * *

Seconds later the helicopter landed and both Alan and myself rushed into the hospital.

"Scarlett Sattler, where is she?" I practically yelled at the nurse.

"Well your daughter did say you would be panicking." The nurse remarked.

"She is awake?" Alan grinned.

"Down the hall to the left." The nurse told us.

* * *

Alan practically raced down the corridor and I had to run to catch up. Walking into the room I breathed a huge sigh of relief to see Scarlett sitting up.

Alan beat me to hugging her so I just through my arms around both him and my daughter. We stayed wrapped in each others arms until the doctor came in.

"Mind if I interrupt?" She smiled.

"Only if you are brining food!" Scarlett replied.

The doctor laughed in response.

"Sorry not yet, I need to carry out a few tests first." She explained.

"Why don't you two go get checked out yourselves. You look like you have a few nasty scratches." The doctor commented.

* * *

Reluctantly I left Scarlett's room with Alan close behind. We had only made it half way up the corridor when Cody appeared.

"Is she here Mrs S?" He asked me.

However Alan interrupted.

"I'm sorry but you don't get to know that." He stated.

Cody looked at him confused.

"Scarlett is my girlfriend I have a right to know!" Cody snapped.

Alan let out a sarcastic laugh before glaring at Cody.

"No kid you don't. You left my daughter alone in a very dangerous situation. A situation she was only in because of you and your little friends. Look how that turned out for them? You thought this was all a game that nobody could get hurt in. You even managed to let Scarlett lie to her mother. So I say it again you have no right to know anything about her." Alan lectured.

I felt sorry for Cody, he looked terrified but at the same time I knew Alan was right. Not to mention I loved the fact he called Scarlett his daughter, it didn't take him long to become the protective dad.

"So I can't see her?" Cody asked.

"Look I know you are a little dumb so let me spell it out for you N-0 that spells NO!" Alan yelled.

Cody muttered something under his breath and stormed off.

* * *

"Protective much?" I laughed.

"Kids an idiot, my daughter deserves better." Alan remarked.

"Our daughter." I corrected.

"Yeah about that…" Alan trailed off.

I was suddenly worried about what he was going to say next.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"How would you and Scarlett like to come stay with me….maybe we could become the Grants?" Alan smiled…

 _ **Hope you enjoyed :-)**_


End file.
